


You don’t need to be smol to be my cute femboy

by gfdscripts



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfdscripts/pseuds/gfdscripts
Kudos: 3





	You don’t need to be smol to be my cute femboy

Baby! 

Baby! Where are you? 

The delivery from Dolls Kill just arrived! I got you so many clothes to wear - they’re all so girly and *cute*! I’m so excited to see you in them! 

Hey you! Pause your game and come play dress up with me. 

What do you mean not now? Why aren’t you excited? We’ve been waiting like two weeks for this to arrive!

What? You *are* cute.. Who said you weren’t cute? I’ll kill them. 

No, no, no, I’ll actually kill them.

Nobody? So how did you just *decide* you aren’t cute anymore? 

Are you kidding me? Well, of course the femboys who post online are cute. They’re obviously blessed with tiny frames, no hair, fucking awesome makeup skills and I swear half of them are on hormones. 

But why do you even care about that? Why does that change anything about how cute and confident *you* are?

Ugh... Baby.... Please.... you really don’t need to be small and hairless and 18 to be a cute femboy for me.. Shouldn’t it matter more what *I* think? And what kind of cute boy *I* want to eat up? 

You know what *I* think? 

*I* think you are comparing yourself to an unrealistic standard of boyness and cuteness online. 

And *I* don’t think it’s fair. 

And *I* give you permission to *feel* and *be* a cute femboy. 

And have muscles. 

And have stubble. 

And wear a size “large”. 

And have hair on your legs. 

And have hairy nipples. 

And maybe sometimes wear an “extra large”. 

And have those crows feet things I swear are appearing too.

(Giggle) Okay, I’ll stop. But you get my point right? Like you don’t need to look like those other femboys to look and feel cute, you know? 

I like you just the way you are... And that should be what matters. 

Okay? Can you *please* feel cute *for me*? 

I was really excited to see you try these cute clothes on. Like, I was literally giggling to myself walking home from the post office thinking about what I would do to you. Can you please be all bright eyes for me again? 

Thank you! Now, can I please have a huuuug? 

You know you really *are* cute, right? (Kiss) 

Okay, okay, okay... Cutie. Stop standing there! You really *have* to try this set on. 

Remember this one? With the *hearts*? Uh huh! Yeah, now, now, now! Clothes off, mister!

Mmmmm, okay, start with the panties. 

(Mini clapping sound) oh my, perfect fit! Your *butt*! I want... okay focus. 

And now the bralette! 

And the garter.... 

Okay, and now the stockings. I’ll help you clip them in... these are pretty fiddly.

Now for the back... and... done!

Let me get a look at you! 

Aaaaaah! You’re just too cute! 

Oh my god, you’re blushing! You know how cute you are, don’t you? 

Stop it. Stop it right now. I can’t take it. 

Oh my god! This is better than I imagined... yup, yup. You’re definitely qualified to be a femboy. 

Mhmm, certified hot femboy cutie right here. Wow, this looks *so* good on you... wait, wait, I need a picture of you. 

(Giggle) Umm, baby... you’re poking out the top of your panties. 

Now... What *will* we do about that? 

Hmmm? (Kissing sounds)

I can’t wait for you to try on the other ones. I need you inside me right now. 

Mmm... (kissing sounds)... 

(like you’re breaking away from kissing) No, I don’t think you understand... (kiss) seeing you like this... (kiss) I have this... (kiss) primal need.. 

Lie down there. And... legs up. Hold them back for me. Further back! 

Okay, and we just slide... this... to the side... and... slide mine to the side... and (moan) now I can fuck you.

(Moaning through next section, pace accordingly) 

You know... this is called the Amazon position

It’s how... strong, confident women have sex... with... cute boys... like you... 

Does it feel nice?

Weird? I know, it’s like *I’m* fucking you, huh? 

My pussy feels good though, huh? Nice and tight...

Fuck, I’m so wet. 

*Fuck*. Play with your nipples. Yeah. Under that bralette. 

Ugh. That’s so hot. Pinch them for me. 

Fuck. Fuck. You’re too cute. You’re too cute.

Do you like my pussy, baby?

Yeah?

Mmmm. No, you can’t cum yet.

Uh uh uh. No cumming. Not until I cum.

Fuck. Your cock feels so good. 

No, not until I cum. 

Uhhh, fuck. I’m close. Don’t cum. 

Don’t you dare cum. 

I said don’t you *dare* cum! 

Oh my fucking god. Really? 

(frustrated) *Really*! 

(End moaning)

Hey, you. Look at me! Who said you could cum?

That’s what I thought. Nobody. Did I get to cum?

No. No, I didn’t. What do you think you should do about that?

(Giggle) My vibrator? You are so lucky that you’re cute, because that was a *very* dumb answer, sweetie. 

No, you know *exactly* what you need to do. 

(Shuffling sounds)

Open up. You’re going to make me cum with that beautiful face of yours. Uh huh.

(Moaning through next section, pace accordingly)

*Fuck*

That’s it, baby, show me how sorry you are. Mmmm, lick harder.

Clean up all of your mess with your tongue. Just like that.

Eat it up, baby. 

Fuck, that feels *so* good.

Just like that, baby. You’re doing so well. You’re definitely sorry, I can feel it. 

More on my clit now.. lick harder for me. 

Perfect... don’t stop... don’t stop. 

You’re going to make me cum. Yes, yes... you’re going to make me cum. Don’t stop. Right there.

(Orgasm noises)

Okay, you did pretty well... Awww, baby, you’re all covered in cum! You poor boy! 

Uh uh uh, don’t wipe any of it off. This is your punishment. 

You’re going to keep this lingerie on and be my little cumslut for the next hour, and *then* I’ll lick it off you and we’re going to do this *all* over again with the next set. 

Now say thank you for the clothes! 

And now you can go back to your games for a little while.. I’ll come-a-licking when I’m ready for round two!


End file.
